Fox Searchlight Pictures
| location = Century City, Los Angeles, United States | key_people = Stephen A. Gilula, Co-Chairman Nancy Utley, Co-Chairman | industry = Entertainment industry | products = Motion pictures | revenue = $6.50 million | parent = Walt Disney Studios | homepage = }} Fox Searchlight Pictures, Inc. is an American film studio that is a subsidiary of Walt Disney Studios, a division of The Walt Disney Company. As a sister studio of the larger 20th Century Fox, Fox Searchlight specializes in North American production of independent, European and British films alongside dramedy and horror films as well as art-house and foreign films and is sometimes also involved in the financing of these films. Fox Searchlight's Slumdog Millionaire, 12 Years a Slave, Birdman, and The Shape of Water have all won the Academy Award for Best Picture at the 81st Academy Awards, 86th Academy Awards, 87th Academy Awards, and 90th Academy Awards respectively, as well as a further 15 Academy Awards combined. Other Fox Searchlight films receiving Best Picture nominations include The Full Monty, Sideways, Little Miss Sunshine, Juno, Black Swan, 127 Hours, The Tree of Life, The Descendants, Beasts of the Southern Wild, The Grand Budapest Hotel, Brooklyn, Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri and The Favourite. Slumdog Millionaire is also Searchlight's largest commercial success, with over $377 million (US) of box office receipts, against a production budget of only $15 million. Fox Searchlight Pictures is one of the Fox film studios that was acquired by Disney on March 20, 2019. History Fox Searchlight Pictures was founded in 1994 by Thomas Rothman. From 1982 to 1985, prior to the creation of Searchlight, Fox previously released independent films and specialty releases under the banner of 20th Century-Fox International Classics, later renamed 20th Century-Fox Specialized Film Division, then TLC Films. The most notable of the releases under these banners include Bill Cosby: Himself, Eating Raoul, The Gods Must Be Crazy, Reuben, Reuben, and Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars.Tzioumakis, Yannis (2012). Hollywood's Indies: Classics Divisions, Specialty Labels and the American Film Market, pp. 55-58. Edinburgh University Press. In 2006, a sub-label, Fox Atomic, was created to produce and/or distribute genre films. Fox Atomic closed down in 2009. List of releases 1990s 2000s 2010s Upcoming films Television In April 2018, the studio launched Searchlight Television, making the company a 360-degree hub for creative talent and broadening the variety of projects produced under the Searchlight banner. It is headed by David Greenbaum and Matthew Greenfield. No shows have been produced yet, but both original material and adaptations of Fox Searchlight's existing film library will be produced for cable, streaming and broadcast television, in the form of documentaries, scripted series, limited series and more. See also *Disneynature *Touchstone Pictures References External links * Category:Film distributors of the United States Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Entertainment companies based in California Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Entertainment companies established in 1994 Category:Entertainment companies of the United States Category:1994 establishments in California Category:20th Century Fox Category:The Walt Disney Studios Category:Disney acquisitions Category:Disney production studios